Casey Jones (Disney)
'Casey Jones '''is the main protagonist in the 1950 film, ''The Brave Engineer. In the train yard at dawn, Casey Jones is sleeping in the cab wearing his robe and sleeping cap. He gets changed in his engineer outfit getting ready to deliver the mail (of course, he's in a hurry while doing so). Once the car was finished loading, Casey started the engine at a rather fast speed before the conductor could call all aboard. After going through a series of track switches, Casey Jones barely made it out of the train yard passing two other trains going opposite directions. Back in the cab, he is seen cleaning the dust off of the coal, and putting it in the boiler one piece at a time. His peace is soon interrupted, however, when the train is covered in a flood caused by rain, which made Casey "eight hours late." Paddling through the water, Casey finally made it out of the rain and back on the track. Story The Brave Engineer *In the train yard at dawn, Casey Jones is sleeping in the cabin of his engine, and is wearing his robe, and sleeping cap. He gets changed in his engineer outfit getting ready to deliver the mail (of course, he's in a hurry while doing so). Once the car is finished loading, Casey starts up his engine at a rather fast speed before the conductor could call all aboard. After going through a series of track switches, Casey Jones barely makes it out of the train yard passing two other trains going opposite directions. *Back in the engine's cabin, he is seen cleaning the dust off of the coal, and putting it in the boiler one piece at a time. His peace is soon interrupted, however, when the train is covered in a flood caused by rain, which makes Casey "eight hours late." Paddling through the water, Casey finally makes it out of the rain and back on the track. *However, just as the train resumes speeds, Casey spots a cow on the track and brings the train to a screeching halt. Casey replies "What now, brown cow?" as he complains to the cow that he is running late and orders the cow to shoo off the track. Once the cow leaves, the train resumes its fast speed and Casey checks his stop watch again, noticing time elapsed because of the cow problem. So Casey loads more coal from the engine's tender with his shovel into the furnace to make up for lost time. *But once again, Casey Jones encounters yet another obstacle, this time a damsel in distress, tied up on the tracks by a crook with a handlebar mustache. Not wanting to stop again after before, Casey runs up to the front of the engine, but stands on its cowcatcher, and saves the lady, just mere seconds in the moment in which the train is about to run over her. Still not stopping, Casey continues at a fast pace and drops the female off at the next station where a porter runs up and grabs her and thinks that she's a she-mail. *Now with very little time than he thought, Casey speeds up the train some more with more coal, now entering and later exiting a snowy plains area, into a dark canyon as if time seemingly flies by quicker than we think. Unknown to the engineer, a mad man "who's not on the level" sets explosives on a bridge and just as Casey's train is about to cross, they detonate and send the whole train falling down. Once again, having been undaunted by a seeming impassable obstacle, Casey's engine doesn't give up, struggles to huff and puff up the other side of the mountain's gorge, and continues on his way once again. *As the train heads on, a gang of train thugs lurk in the shadows, and watch the train from above, because they think that there is gold on that engine, so they charge down toward the train. Still shoveling coal, Casey doesn’t notice that the robbers are now in the engine, guns drawn, until one is nearly shoveled into the furnace. Angered by this new interruption, Casey attacks the gang with his shovel. He continues to battle the bandits almost nonchalantly as he keeps on shoveling more coal into the engine. He successfully beats the gang, but is alarmed to see how late he is when he looks at his watch, then opens the throttle so widely that he snaps it off its ribbing, and throws it away. *Desperate to make it on time, Casey shovels the coal into the furnace crazily, causing the engine to overheat. After running out of coal, Casey throws anything he can into the furnace, still overheating until gears and gauges explode. As the engine begins to fall apart, with Casey trying to hold him all together, the tracks melt while Casey gives his engine some repairs with the train seen roaring down a hill. While otherwise occupied, the brave engineer doesn’t notice another train coming toward him on the same track. One of the train workers, on the front engine, sees Casey's train up ahead, screams in fear, and blows the whistle to let the others know that Casey’s train is coming. Casey's train is heading toward the other train like a bullet, and the conductor of Casey’s train runs up toward the engine to warn Casey, but Casey can’t hear him, so the conductor jumps off the train, and is still seen on the roof. The workers on the train, gasp, jump off their engines unharmed, and run for cover, but just as Casey notices, he just has time to gasp, before the two trains collide into each other with a large explosion and in a cloud of black smoke. *The mailman waiting at the station thinks Casey is not going to make the stop today, when all of a sudden, the last remaining pieces of Casey’s engine appear, with Casey holding the mail. According to Casey’s watch, Casey made it “On Time…Almost.” Trivia *In the real wreck, Casey Jones does not survive; however, he is the only casualty in the crash, and has saved untold numbers of lives that day. *In the cartoon wreck, when he is on a collision course with another train, Casey survives the wreck after some works on two 4-8-0s Nos. 77 and 5, two engines, with a freight train. *The engine of Casey's train in the cartoon that he pilots is Johnny, a 4-4-0 engine or an American type steam locomotive, No. 2. *Johnny and other engines of this most common wheel arrangement were used most common on American railroads, during the 1800s and 1830s until 1928, and were given the name "American" in 1872, because of how they did all the work on every railroad in the United States. *In reality, since his real engine on his fateful trip, was a 4-6-0 Ten Wheeler locomotive numbered 382, a replica of that type of engine is currently on display at the Casey Jones Home & Railroad Museum in Jackson, Tennessee. *These types of engines, in which about 25,000 in total were built, have eight wheels (four leading wheels, four driving wheels, and no trailing wheels) *Johnny also appears in Out of Scale (1951) on Donald Duck's model train set. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sensational Six Heroes